Takdir Seorang Iblis
by Frannad
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Natsu bukan teman Lucy? Bagaimana kalau Lucy menyukai Haru Glory? Tetapi Natsu sangat mencintai Lucy lebih dari apapun? Natsu akan dihadapkan pilihan yang besar dalam hidupnya. Dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi, keputusan tidak mudah dibuat. Takdirnya, adalah hal yang paling mengerikan dihidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai semuanya ! ^_^ , saya masih baru dalam hal seperti ini. Dann mungkin udah ada yang tau sama fic ini. Tapi saya re-write aja biar makin perfect.  
Fairy Tail dan semua karakternya adalah milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita di fic ini. :D  
**

* * *

'Ctarrrr' itulah bunyi yg terdengar di malam hari yang sunyi itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tembakan senapan. "Misi selesai." kata orang yg memegang senapan itu.  
"Harus secepatnya mengabarkan kepada Master Zero." ia menatap ke arah mayat seorang pira yang baru saja di bunuhnya. "Sampah." katanya, lalu ia pergi.

"Oracion Seis." Pria tadi sampai didepan gedung yang besar. Terlihat gelap dan mencekam.  
Ia masuk kedalam tempat itu. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa ragu. Siapapun yang melihat tempat itu wajar jika merasakan ketakutan, tapi dia tidak.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

"Sudah kembali?" kata lelaki lain yang adalah rekan kerja pria dengan senapan tersebut. "Diamlah." balasnya.  
"Kau cukup lama hanya untuk membunuh sampah, aku lebih baik darimu." kata pria yg satunya. "Diamlah Ratu Es Krim!" balas pria yg membunuh tadi.  
"Apa kau bilang, OTAK API!" balas pria yg dipanggil Ratu Es Krim. "Ngajak berantem, hah?"  
"Ohoho, coba saja! Mata Sipit!"

"Gray! Natsu! DIAM!" teriak seorang wanita yg muncul entah dari mana.. "Erza?!" teriak kedua pria yg ternyata bernama Natsu dan Gray.

"Natsu, kau dipanggil Master Zero ke ruangan nya." kata wanita yg bernama Erza tersebut.  
Erza melangkah kearah Natsu dan meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Natsu.  
"Master punya tugas khusus untukmu, lakukanlah demi nama Oracion Seis." katanya lagi.

"Heh, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku." kata Natsu dan mulai berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak begitu menyeramkan.

"Hey Erza, apa menurutmu tugas yg diberikan Master pada si kampret itu?" tanya Gray pada Erza.  
Erza berputar dan menghadap Gray.  
"Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana pakaian mu?" Erza balik bertanya.  
Gray menunduk dan melihat dia sudah telanjang dada.  
"Apa?! Sejak kapan?" Gray langsung menghilang menjadi salju.  
"Ini grup pembunuh elit atau grup orang-orang aneh?" Erza menghela nafas, "Teman-teman disini semuanya aneh."

Tok tok tok.  
"Master. Ini aku Natsu."  
"Masuk." kata Master Zero dari dalam.  
Natsu masuk dan berjalan lalu duduk di bangku yg dikhususkan untuk member Oracion Seis yg termasuk pada tingkat 6 Jendral.. yaitu Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel Redfox dan sang pangeran kegelapan, Zeref Dragneel.

"Natsu, kau tau bahwa kau adalah orang terkuat disini, kan?" tanya Master Zero yg melihat keluar melalui jendela.  
"Master pasti melupakan Jellal, Erza, dan tentunya kakakku. Kalau dua orang lagi, mereka sih orang bodoh." Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.  
"Jangan pikir aku tak tau apa yang ada didalam dirimu itu Natsu." Master Zero berputar dan berjalan ke arah mejanya dan membuka laci meja tersebut. Mengambil sebuah foto lngkap dengan biodata.  
"Kita kesampingkan itu untuk sekarang, aku punya tugas untukmu."  
Dia berjalan kearah Natsu dan menunjukkannya.  
"Bunuh orang ini" Kata Master Zero.  
"Aku mengerti" Jawab Natsu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kriiiiinnggg!  
Bel menandakan mulainya jam pelajaran berbunyi di Fairy Tail Magic Academy..

Makarov Dreyar, kepala sekolah Fairy Tail Magic Academy masuk ke dalam kelas pelajaran.  
"Hormat pada Master Makarov." kata seorang wanita berambut pirang.  
"Selamat pagi Master." kata semua murid di kelas itu..  
"Selamat pagi smua dan terimakasih Lucy." kata Master Makarov.  
"Ya Master." kata wanita tadi yg bernama Lucy.

"Hari ini kita hanya belajar tentang kriminal tingkat atas dari Oracion Seis, untuk keamanan kita semua." kata Master Makarov.  
Semua murid menggigil ketakutan hanya dengan mendengar nama Oracion Seis.

"Yang pertama, kriminal yg mudah dikenal hanya dengan melihat tatoo di wajahnya , Jellal Fernandes dikenal juga dgn Siegrain.. Penjahat yg mampu menginfiltrasi kementrian dan menembakkan Etherion..." Master Makarov terus menerangkan.

Lucy sudah biasa mendengar itu smua dan mengabaikannya.  
Namun 1 kriminal menarik perhatiannya.  
"Pembunuh no.1 di Fiore, Natsu Dragneel, dia mudah dikenali dgn rambut pink nya, itupun jika kau sempat melihatnya, karena setiap targetnya, akan mati ditangannya sekejap mata." kata Makarov dengan nada serius Makarov menarik nafas yang dalam.  
"Dan dia, sama sekali tidak sama dengan kita. Sihirnya adalah Sihir Api, Metsuryuu Mahou. Disamping itu, ada studi yang mengatakan, bahwa ada kandungan khusus didalam sihirnya. Para peneliti sejauh ini menyebutnya, 'Kutukan'. Tidak teridentifikasi apa ini sebuah sihir atau bukan. Maka dari itu, berhati-hatilah pada orang ini."

Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel.  
Lucy penasaran dgn kriminal yg 1 ini.

"Jika kalian bertemu dengannya. Segerala-"

"HAAAHHH" seorang pria berambut perak menyela perkataan Makarov.  
"Haru!" Lucy langsung menarik telinga teman sebangkunya itu. "Luce! Lepasin! Sakit tau!" Lucy melepas telinga temannya itu.  
Haru mengelus telinganya dan memasang ekspresi cemberut, "Luce jahat!"  
"Kamu tau kan menyela perkataan guru itu tidak sopan?"  
"Aku tau, tapi aku pernah kok bertemu dengan Natsu Dragneel." kata Natsu masih dengan wajah cemberut.

Semua orang dikelas itu terdiam.  
"Haru Glory. Benarkah itu?" tanya Makarov, nada suaranya sangat serius.  
"Ya tapi aku hanya mengintip. Mana mungkin aku mencari kematianku sendiri."

KRIIINGG!

"Ehem. Baiklah sudah waktunya pulang." Makarov langsung keluar dari kelas itu.  
Wajahnya masih terlihat serius. Penuh dengan pikiran.

"Luce, mau pulang bareng?" Haru melihat Lucy dengan wajah yang penuh pengharapan.  
"Aku mau mampir ke toko buku dulu sebelum pulang, yakin kamu mau ikut?" Lucy berdiri dan menggendong tasnya.  
"Oke aku pulang sendiri. Aku alergi buku." Natsu langsung berlari meninggalkan Lucy.  
"Eh?" Lucy menatap bingung temannya itu.  
"Yasudahlah."  
Lucy beranjak pergi dari kelasnya.

* * *

 **Sekian deh. Ch 1 mungkin bikin kalian bosan :3 tapi yang bikin aku ga bosan soal ide-ide baru adalah review dari kalian guys .  
Thank you for reading .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 aku paksain hari ini aja :3**  
 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail dan karakternya adalah milik Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ke pelajaran berikutnya, Sejarah Sihir, seperti yang kita tahu, Sihir adalah sesuatu yan-" Makarov berhenti menjelaskan saat pintu diketuk oleh seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan Haru Glory dan dibelakangnya Hamrio Musica.

"Maaf, Makarov-sensei, kami terlambat." kata Haru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.  
"Kalau kalian yang terlambat, aku sudah tidak heran lagi. Baiklah, cepat masuk." balas Makarov.  
"Terimakasih Sensei."  
"Musica, setidaknya gunakan seragam mu, ini bukan rumahmu."

Musica melihat kebawah dan ternyata dia hanya menggunakan boxer.  
"Ehhh?! Sejak kapan?!" Musica langsung berbalik dan mencari cari lagi bajunya.

Haru menggelengkan kepalanya "Kepalanya ditaruh dimana sih."  
Ia bergegas duduk ke bangkunya, disamping Lucy.  
"Yo, Luce." sapa Haru dengan senyum khas nya.  
Lucy hanya tersenyum kearah Haru. Dan langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Haru dan menunduk.

Lucy masuk ke alam khayalannya.  
'Haruuuu ~~ Senyum mu terlalu manis ~~'  
'Kalau diingat ingat, dulu waktu pertama kali ketemu Haru, kupikir dia Natsu Dragneel'

Flashback

"Ahhh! Ini masih hari pertamaku di sekolah, dan aku terlambat begini!"  
BRUUK Lucy menabrak seseorang di lorong yang sepi.  
"Aww, Apa yang kutabrak? Kenapa keras begini?"  
"Kau menabrak manusia, nona." orang yang ditabrak Lucy mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Etto, maaf, dan terimakasih." Kata Lucy sembari menepuk nepuk roknya yang kotor.  
Orang itu tertawa kecil, "Maaf dan terimakasih? Kelihatannya aku bertemu orang yang aneh dihari pertama sekolah."  
Lucy lagsung melihat keatas kearah orang itu, "Aneh katamu?"  
'Tunggu, dia mirip dengan pembunuh itu, Natsu Dragneel, yang baru baru ini muncul di berita.'  
Lucy menarik tangannya.  
"Kau, Kau Natsu Dragneel kan?" kata Lucy sambil memegang kunci yang di taruh di pinggangnya.  
Orang itu langsung tertawa, "Ahaahaaha, Natsu Dragneel? Ya, setiap orang bilang begitu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku, memang yang membedakan cuma warna rambut kami yang berbeda, dia pink dan aku silver."  
Lucy bingung, "Lalu, kau siapa?"  
"Haru, Haru Glory, murid baru disini, sihirku adalah sihir pedang, sedangkan Natsu menguasai sihir yang namanya Dragon Slayer Magic. Kalau aku punya sihir itu, keren juga sih." kata orang yang bernama Haru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.  
"Haru? Kalau begitu aku salah orang. Ma-maafkan aku" kata Lucy.  
"Aku udah biasa kok, nasib punya wajah begini. Oh ya, boleh aku tau, siapa namamu nona?"  
"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, murid baru disini, aku penyihir Celestial Spirit."  
"Hmm, Lucy ya? Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Luce?"  
Lucy terkejut dan wajahnya langsung memerah, "Bo-boleh."

"Woi ! Haru ! Maaf agak lama, ternyata bajuku tertinggal di kamar mandi."  
Haru menoleh kebelakang, "Kau datang sedikit lebih lama juga tidak masalah Musica. Dasar tukang striptis!"  
"Apa kau bilang? Mata sipit!" Musica mendekat.  
"Ngajak ribut? Dasar penjilat es krim!"  
"Otak api!"  
"Mata sedih!"  
"Ngajak berantem HAH?!"  
"Makan nih!" Haru langsung meninju wajah Musica.  
"Sakit goblok! Aku juga bisa mukul ! Makan nih rambut pira- eh rambut pink!"  
Haru terjatuh.  
"Aku lebih hebat darimu, penjilat api."

Lucy hanya menatap dengan wajah kebingungan.  
KRIIINGG!  
"Ehh? Aku lupa kalau aku terlambat ! Aku duluan ya, Haru, Musica!" Lucy langsung berlari ke kelas.  
"Siapa dia? Pacarmu ya?" tanya Musica ke Haru.  
"Aku harap begitu." Haru tak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya.  
"Kau, kau bisa jatuh cinta juga?"  
"Eh? Tadi aku bilang apa?" wajah Haru memerah.  
"Muka mu merah, ternyata benar kau jatuh cinta."  
Haru menunduk dan wajahnya berubah serius.  
"Menurutmu, apa kita tidak bisa menjadi seperti orang biasa, Musica, bukan, Gray?"  
"Ini jalan yang kita pilih, Natsu, kriminal, kita memilih ini, jalan yang kotor. Jika kita bisa mencapai tujuan kita, maka dia juga pasti bahagia. Kita melakukan ini demi masa depan dunia ini, Natsu." Gray terlihat sangat serius. "Pengorbanan yang kita lakukan, pasti ada hasilnya. Aku yakin."  
Natsu menatap Gray dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Gray, tumben omonganmu berharga."  
"Apa kau bilang?!"  
"Sudahlah, kau terlalu serius. Tapi gadis yang tadi, aku harap, aku tidak akan pernah ditugaskan untuk melakukan apapun padanya."  
"Lucy Heartfilia, mungkin saja Natsu, dia penyihir yang hebat, dan kau sendiri tau latar belakangnya."  
Natsu menatap Gray dengan serius.  
"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan perasaan yang tenang, Gray." kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.  
"Ayo ke kelas, kita sudah terlambat." Gray mengulurkan tangannya.  
Natsu berdiri.  
"Baiklah, tapi cari lagi bajumu. Aku duluan"

"Sejak kapan?! ARGGGHH!"

Natsu berjalan kearah kelas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kosong, walaupun dengan senyuman kecil yang terpajang di wajahnya.  
'Lucy Heartfilia'

* * *

 **Baiklah, aku juga masih mikirin akhirnya dan kelanjutan ceritanya, jadi agak bersabar buat chapter ke 3 ya guys, ^_^.**  
 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ^_^**


End file.
